


Anyone

by hwriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwriter/pseuds/hwriter
Summary: It could have been anyone.





	

It could have been anyone who had been shot in Afghanistan.   
It could have been anyone that was sitting on that bench in the park.   
It could have been anyone that needed a new flatmate. 

It could have been anyone who lived a life a bit different..   
It could have been anyone who could have given it to him.   
It could have been anyone that he was impressed by. 

It could have been anywhere, for him to meet that women.  
It could have been anytime that he decided to start a new life,  
It could have been anyone that he could have moved on from. 

It could have been anyone.  
But it was the one who was shot  
The one who walked in the park.

It was the one who gave him a house and a home   
It was the one who gave him the rush and the danger  
It was the one who did this to his family and wife. 

And right now John Watson was wishing that it had been   
anyone   
else.


End file.
